


Conversing Without Words

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck's emotionally stunted, Chuck's totally not a school girl with a crush, Except he totally is, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Raleigh knows shit, i honestly don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chuck is emotionally stunted and doesn't know how to tell Raleigh how he feels, because he doesn't hate Raleigh at all. Also, Chuck's totally not a school girl with a crush, except he totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversing Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. It just kind of came out when I couldn't sleep at like 6 AM. Also, first time writing slash, so don't chew me up too bad, please!
> 
> Not beta'd, please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck couldn’t believe it; there he was, staying in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Raleigh Becket, Jaeger Pilot, one half of Gipsy Danger’s pilots, actually the only surviving Gipsy Danger pilot, construction worker, Alaskan beauty, and Chuck’s long time crush. Okay, crush makes it sound like he’s a school girl, which he most certainly is not, thank you very much. Chuck is goddamn Jaeger Pilot, for fuck sake! 

But there was something about Raleigh that had captured Chuck’s attention early on. Part of the reason Chuck joined the Jaeger program was because of Raleigh Becket. He just couldn’t get over the way Raleigh looked in his uniform, so amazingly handsome and powerful. At first, Chuck chalked it up to wanting to be a pilot himself and wear that suit, but down the road he realized it wasn’t so much that as that he wanted Raleigh in that suit all to himself.

Not that he’d ever told anyone that before. For all people knew, Chuck despised Raleigh Becket, he was superior to the Gipsy Danger pilot. That wasn’t true though, if anything, Chuck admired Raleigh and thought he was one hell of a pilot. If anyone disagreed, Chuck would tie them to a chair and make them watch footage of the Anchorage attack. 

Chuck fought hard not to grab Raleigh and shove his tongue down his throat. The guy already didn’t like him; he didn’t need a reason to add onto that. Which is another thing that Chuck didn’t really like, he hated that Raleigh disliked him so much.

When Raleigh shoved him up against the wall, he thought he was finally going to have what he’s dreamt of for years, but Raleigh colliding with him in a fighting way shattered that. Right, he and Raleigh were trading blows. He really should’ve just kept his mouth shut. Why did he even say that? He liked Miss Mori just fine, she seemed like she could be a good pilot if given time, which of course was something they didn’t have. And Lord knows, he really, really liked Raleigh. Somehow, though, he couldn’t keep his arrogance at bay. 

Chuck didn’t trust himself around Raleigh after that, he was afraid he’d either kill him or pounce on top of him. Neither of those would be good, they’d be very bad. Therefore, Chuck did his best to avoid Raleigh, even if that meant feigning interest in Ukrainian Hard House with the Kaidonovskys. Which was frightening and that’s saying a lot because Chuck is afraid of nothing. Except Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, they could snap him in half easily. Just as a general rule, everyone in the Shatterdome knew not to fuck with the Russians. 

After Raleigh and Mako saved Chuck and his dad, Herc, though, he couldn’t stay away from Raleigh. His dad told Raleigh that he’d never admit that he was thankful, that all Raleigh would get was a head nod from him. But that was for appearances sake or was it fear? No, definitely not fear. As stated before, the only thing Chuck feared was the Kaidonovskys, for legitimate reasons.

Chuck waited until it was later and everyone had retired to their quarters, before making his way to Raleigh’s quarters. He rehearsed his speech in his mind over and over until he got to Raleigh’s door, and then he waited five additional minutes. He wanted to make sure he was prepared; he wasn’t chickening out, definitely not. No fear, remember. (Except for those scary Russians.)

With a deep breath, Chuck knocked on Raleigh’s door. He almost forgot to breathe out as he heard the padding of feet towards the door. Chuck had one final thought about running away before the door opened and Raleigh--- 

The door opened, Raleigh sticking his head out from the behind the door, killing Chuck’s escape idea. He couldn’t run now, Raleigh had seen him. He decided to just grow up; it was Raleigh he was talking to, nothing that scary.

“What do you want, Chuck?” Raleigh asked in a sleepy voice, the voice matched the sleep hair that Raleigh was sporting. Chuck was totally not freaking out on the inside because Raleigh looked just so damn adorable.

Shit. What did he want? Where did he start? With a sigh, Chuck scratched the back of his neck, thinking what the hell, might as well get this over with.

“Could I possibly come in? I have something--- I, uh, I need to talk to you.” Chuck cursed himself internally as he stuttered out his perfectly rehearsed speech. 

Raleigh gave him a look that said, “Are you kidding me” but after a second or two of silence, the older pilot sighed and opened his door enough to let Chuck inside.

“Fine, but if you attack me, I will not refrain from kicking the shit out of you, Chuck.” Raleigh said as Chuck entered his room.

“I’m not here to fi---“ Chuck stopped talking as he took in the sight of Raleigh. The older pilot had obviously been either asleep or on the verge of sleeping, he was in just sweat pants that hung low on his hips (showing off the v of his hips perfectly, happy birthday to me, Chuck thought), shirtless with ruffled hair. Without his shirt, Chuck could see the muscles Raleigh had from his Jaeger Pilot years and his time working in construction. He could visibly see the scars from the Anchorage attack and felt the urge to run his fingers along them, maybe even kiss them. Whoa, wait, what? Slow down, Chuck told himself.

Chuck soon realized that he was staring and not talking and this was so not how he planned this. He was feeling a bit like running out of there like a mad man, but no, Chuck doesn’t back down from something when he sets his mind to it.

“I---Uh---Well---You see---Ah fuck, can you put a shirt on or something, mate?” Chuck stammered out and then actually hit himself in the face. Put a shirt on? Get a grip, Chuck!

Raleigh just chuckled, ignoring the younger pilot who was clearing having an inner struggle. He picked up a shirt and put it on. Then he sat on his bed and stared at the younger pilot.

Fuck, he actually put a shirt on. Chuck was so angry with himself right now. That wasn’t what he wanted! 

“I don’t hate you.” Chuck said, instantly regretting what he said. “I mean, I don’t---No, I’m---“ Chuck trailed off with a groan as he leaned against Raleigh’s door.

Chuck noticed, while cursing himself, that Raleigh had a smug grin on his face. Fuck, that was a hot look on Raleigh. Chuck sighed because Raleigh really wasn’t helping at all.

Raleigh didn’t speak, you could see that he wanted to, but he stayed silent just watching Chuck struggle, all with that hot smug grin on his face. Chuck was going to die and he’d never get to tell Raleigh that he loved him. Whoa, wait, what? No. Chuck didn’t love him, that was absurd. They’d only just met, he liked him at best. Chuck shook his head and twisted his fingers as he tried to remember what he had planned to say to Raleigh.

The more Chuck was silent, the more curious Raleigh got. Chuck was almost never quiet. Raleigh didn’t think Chuck even had a quiet button. The older pilot got up and moved to stand in front of the younger pilot, not that Chuck noticed. Chuck was too busy opening and closing his mouth, twisting his fingers and Raleigh could see the gears twisting inside the Australian’s head.

Chuck didn’t know what to say, everything he’d planned in his head had suddenly disappeared. He was wondering if it was too late to run, when he looked up and saw that Raleigh was directly in front of him.

Raleigh watched as Chuck raised his head and saw the Australian’s eyes widen. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. As amusing, and cute, as it was to see Chuck like this, Raleigh wanted sleep. 

“Just talk, Chuck. It’s late, we need sleep, damnit.” Raleigh said, not meaning to snap at Chuck. He instantly regretted it as he saw Chuck flinch.

Chuck opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. Raleigh was about to huff in frustration when he suddenly felt a pressure on his lips.

Chuck figured, fuck it; actions speak louder than words, right? Building up the confidence, after opening and closing his mouth again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Raleigh’s. 

It took a second before Raleigh started to kiss him back, grabbing the younger pilot by his hips and pulling him towards the older pilot. Soon they needed to break for air, pressing his forehead to Chuck’s. Raleigh may be only an inch taller than Chuck but still Chuck felt small under Raleigh’s scrutinizing gaze. Before Chuck could speak up, Raleigh spoke.

“What was that about?” Raleigh added, “Not that I’m complaining, y’know, just curious.”

“Actions speak louder than words?” Shit, did Chuck really say that out loud? Apparently he did because Raleigh was laughing and he could feel the American’s body shake against his. Chuck huffed and tried to get free of the older pilot’s grip.

“Hey, now, don’t be going, Chuck. I wasn’t laughing at you.” Raleigh said, tightening his grip. Chuck sent him a glare and Raleigh conceded, “Okay fine, I was laughing at you, but not in a bad way. I couldn’t help it, you were too adorable.” Chuck let out a huff because he was so not adorable. He was a totally hot Jaeger Pilot with a sexy as hell accent.

“Since you can’t seem to remember what you wanted to say to me with your words, how about you speak in a different way?” Raleigh asked, his voice going deeper, his eyes dilated looking down at him with a smirk.

“I think I can do that.” Chuck said and Raleigh leaned in to kiss him again. Chuck stopped him though. 

“But first, lose the shirt. I didn’t mean to tell you to put it on.” Chuck said as he tugged at the hem of Raleigh’s shirt. Raleigh laughed light heartedly and pulled it off in a swift motion. Holy shit, Chuck thought, is he even real? 

“Your turn, Chuck.” Raleigh said, splaying his fingers underneath the bottom of Chuck’s shirt, right over the trail leading into his pants. Chuck didn’t get his shirt off as fast and gracefully as Raleigh did, but he’s pretty sure Raleigh didn’t even registered that, he’s pretty sure he was too busy studying his shirtless torso.

“That’s more like it. Now let’s begin this conversation.” Raleigh said as he pulled Chuck to him and down onto the bed with a wide grin on his face. Chuck could totally get on board with this conversation he thought right before he stopped thinking and focused on Raleigh. The moment his hands started roaming, he stopped thinking about anything that didn’t pertain to Raleigh, Raleigh Becket who was on top of him and kissing him back.

It’s a good thing Chuck didn’t run.


End file.
